theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Spells in The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series)
This is a list of Spells in The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series), listed by episode. Some magic requires both a spell and a potion. Selection Day Dragon Transformation Potion: Ethel makes this for the practical part of her entry exam. The incantation is: Breath of fire, hide of armour Give me strength, give me glamour Teeth of diamond, claw of steel, force my enemies to kneel Let my bolts of flames be hurled and my power shall rule the world If you don’t add enough pond weed gathered at midnight, you turn into Lumbricus terrestris, a worm like, distant relation of the dragon. Agatha's spell: Before the clock doth strike the hour this school shall be within my power Nettles, picked by full moon's beam Scum, skimmed from a stagnant stream Mandrake root. Hear it scream! And tears of a young witch who lost her dream. This spell, in addition to the ingredients listed, will make a Total Obedience Potion. Tabby No Spells New Girl No Spells Pond Life Pig Transformation: One and all will be agog when you see before you a hog. Frog Transformation (Mildred): In pond or lake or swampy bog, from this day you live as a frog. Reverse frog transformation (Mildred): In pond, lake or swampy bog, bring this girl back from a frog. Reverse frog transformation (Mr Rowan-Webb): Tale of rat and leg of lizard, turn this frog back into a wizard. Frog Transformation (Ethel): One and all will be agog when you see before you a tiny frog. (For unknown reasons, Ethel turned into things that rhymed with "frog" instead.) The Great Wizard's Visit Reverse an entrancement spell: Flash of light, crash of thunder, wake this witch from her slumber. The Best Teacher Wisdom spell: To understand in 40,000 ways, find the stocking of one who's lived for 40,000 days. Add a beetle's blood and a frog's tears, and know you shalt see the world far beyond your years. Give me a mind greater than my own and turn me into the cleverest of crones. This is a combination of a potion and a spell, which is used to make a person wise, however it does this by making the person old. A wisdom spell is a time spell, These can only be undone by time. The amount of said time it takes to undo the spell might be a week, month, or even a year- you just don't know. Maud's spell to make Julie Hubble's toenail ingrown: Dinker do, dinker din Just for one afternoon only Let Miss Hubble's toenail grow in, and in, and in! This spell supposedly only works on witches, however, it worked on Julie Hubble because, while not strictly a witch, she had witch ancestors. Maud's Big Mistake Forgetting Powder: When this powder you intake, forget my every witch mistake. Forgetting Powder can be reversed with Remembering Powder. Projection spell: Used by Ethel's mother to attend her parent's night appointments. The First Witch Hair Growth Potion: 'Lizard's tail. Feather of crow, Take my hair and make it grow!'. The unintended addition of bat's drool then causes Mildred's hair to grow uncontrollably. General Antidote Spell: A potion born of witch's plot, I bid you cease, I bid you stop! Coven Antidote Spell: Cauldron blister, cauldron shake. Break the spell and make it quick. Rising moon and setting sun, we aren't many, we are one! Spelling Bee Spell to help Tabby catch the mice: No more hiding, no more rests, rid this kitchen of its pests! This spell ended up misfiring and Tabby attacked Mrs Tapioca instead, possibly because Enid, who cast the spell, found Mrs Tapioca annoying. Spell to lift the judges' table off the floor: Take this table, make it soar, lift these witches off the floor! Weather spell: See the clouds as they swarm, bring us an almighty storm. The Mists of Time Extraction Spell: It allows you to take power from another witch. Young Ada and Agatha were going to use it on their mother, so that they could run the Academy. 'Whiskers of a lion. Petals of a flower. Make Mother's magic mine and give me her power.' Out of Bounds Give your power to another witch: I, Mildred Hubble... freely gift my witches' powers to the one with whom I stand. A Clumsiness Curse: By root, branch and tree, let me flee. A clumsiness curse. What is lost must now be found. Let the secret be unbound. The Worst Headmistress Detector spell: It will alert the user(s) to any unauthorised magic. Transference Spell: magically transports the user from one place to another; the user can also bring other people with them, or send another person somewhere on their own. Miss Hardbroom uses this spell to appear and disappear. Such spells are also known as transportation spells. In Ethel Hallow to the Rescue, it is said that an electrical storm reeks havoc with transportation spells, and could prevent the user from materializing at their destination. Agatha's Annihilation spell: Bricks and stone, beams and slate, all must fall. Annihilate! Turn transformed object back to its original state: Each to her own, let the truth be shown. Temporaraily hold an Annihilation Spell: Make it last, hold it fast! Students' Chant to undo Agatha's spell: We aren't many, we are one. Agatha's spell shall be undone! Tortoise Trouble Mildred magics herself of the flagpole: Upside down, inside out, scream and shout, get me out. Mildred’s talking animal spell: Pitter patter, chitter chatter, oink or gobble, we can natter. Croak, meow, bark or tweet, you were silent, now you speak. You have to be very precise with the talking equation. Once you've worked out the potion to surface area ratio, however, it should work on almost any small animal. Also, do not use it while angry or else the animals will be too loud. The Friendship Trap Friendship Trap: Joins two people together, can only be undone if the trapped people become friends. While we don't know how it's performed, the following conversation tells us the mechanics of it: Miss Cackle: There appears to be a fusion at a molecular level. Ethel: Is that bad? Sounds bad. Miss Cackle: No, I did an excellent job. Some of my best work, in fact. Fire Conjuring Spell: 'Earth... hear me. Air... hear me. Fire... hear me.' To conjure a magic fire, you have to use ONE firefly only. Using a whole jar makes normal fire and it is unknown what other amounts or no fireflies at all do. Ethel Everywhere Clone Spell: Seen in Ethel Everywhere and All Hallow's Eve this potion clones people and objects. Ethel uses it on herself and the founding stone. A pair of kippers in a pair of slippers is the essential ingredient of every clone spell; using another kind of fish makes a clone that is not exact. To make the clones disappear, they all have to be in the same room at once. To clone a witch: 'Let this witch be where she wants, not one place, two at once!' To clone a witch many times: 'Let this witch be where she wants. Not one place, but lots at once.' To vanish the clones: '. All other versions of me be gone... Let I alone be the only one.' Mohawk Potion: Ethel's clone uses this potion to give Miss Bat a Mohawk in Ethel Everywhere. 'Drink this potion if you dare, for it's sure to raise your hair!' To undo the potion: 'If this spell you must undo, don't add one spoon, make it two!' The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio Mouse Transformation: Sting of bee, egg of grouse, turn this wizard into a mouse. Vanishing: Everything that gets magically vanished goes to vanishment. "Vanishment" is a magical dimension, and if a portal to vanishment is opened, things that have been vanished will spurt out of the portal. Mildred's Family Tree The manifestation spell: To use this spell, picture your family clearly in your mind, and see them come to life on your family trees while saying this rhyme. It is also rather difficult to manifest someone when you don't know what they look like. All of my history now let us see, show me my relatives on this family tree. Mildred tries to manifest her father: Now whisper through time, and search into space, give us a hint at my father's face. (This spell misfired and showed her own face instead, which is only a slight hint because of genetics.) Enid’s spell on the vaulting pole: Fly her up, fly her high, send her soaring through the sky! Bat Girl Turn into a bat: Body of a mouse, wings of a gnat. No longer human, now a bat! Make someone sing a chant backwards: Puerile prankster, the class clown, remember this chant upside down. Hollow Wood No Spells Miss Cackle's Birthday Happiness Spell: It stops all your worries and makes you happy again. However, if someone was particularly happy when they were younger, it will make them that age. Catch those tears, Remove all trace, Take Maud to her happy place. Finding spell: No more tricks, no more maybes Help me find our missing baby! Miss Softbroom Open gate at Magic council: Aperi Portum A New Dawn Arcadian Invisibility Spell: With my hand I cast my spell, and bid you now a fond farewell. Make cauldron re-appear: Fingers spark and fingers rise, cauldron, now materialise. True author spell: To uncover cheats and tricksters. Write anew, make it true! Vanish a Maglet: (without Potion): Maglet, maglet on the table, let me vanish you if I'm able. (with Potion): Thistle dull, lung wart bright, hide this object from our sight. Bottled mists of time: An object exposed to this will go back in time and relive it’s history. Love at First Sight Love Potion: A Love Potion or Emotion Potion makes people fall in love. You pour the potion into food or drink and give it to the person you want to fall in love. Flying ever higher, on the wings of a dove, with the next wizard you see, you will fall in love. The potion takes longer to work if it is diluted. Seen in Love at First Sight. Clone the Founding Stone: And let this stone be where it wants, not this place, but two at once. Ethel's spell to trap her sisters: Beetle’s breath and myrtle flower, keep my sister in this tower. In this room, she must dwell, till her magic can break the spell. Absorb power from the founding stone: My powers have gone, my powers have flown, share with me your powers, O gracious stone. All Hallow's Eve Esmerelda attempts to restore her power to the stone: Your powers have gone, your powers have flown, I share with you my powers o gracious stone. Changing Felicity back from a pot plant: Toenails curl, eyebrows itch, Change her back into a witch. Esmerelda tries to demonstrate her magic: Leaf of oak and acorn shell, Turn this apple into a bell. The Big Freeze Miss Cackle's spell to send Miss Hardbroom out of the potion lab: By lavender and mustard seed, by ancient bark and fresh bindweed, By thistle sprout and roses bloom, send Miss Hardbroom from this room! Mildred gives up her magic to the founding stone: To restore the stone, I give my magic away, and the magic of twelve who will come another day. Miss Mould undoes Mildred's spell and gives her own magic to the stone: Undo the magic this girl has done, today she will not be the one. To the founding stone my magic I give, and the magic of witches who are yet to live. The Wishing Star Switching Spell: Chestnut husks and acorn cases, mix them up and we change places! Double Hubble Ethel copies Van Gogh’s sunflower painting: Magic through my paintbrush flow, Create that canvas by Van Gogh. Bee transformation: Brambles mixed with Burdock root, creates an insect never mute, buzzing through the air with glee, this pencil now becomes a bee. Ethel makes the paint attack Julie: Blues and reds, show no restraint, Cover our teacher in copious paint, Front, back, behind, atop, Douse her now with every drop. Living paint spell: All the pictures we have painted, Come to life and get acquainted, Make Ms Hubble scream and cry, And leave poor Mildred high and dry. Mildred uses the Wishing Star to give Julie magical powers: Star light, star bright, With this star I free tonight, Fly up high amongst turrets and towers, Gift my mum with magical powers! Magic Mum Mildred magically creates a clay sculpture: Ear of barley, husk of rye, Clay, do what's in my mind's eye. The Swamp Troll Ethel brings her portrait to life: Hide among my enemies. Become my unseen eye. Snoop out their greatest secrets. Serve me, loyal spy. Julie tries to shrink the dress Mildred is wearing: What is big, turn it small, make this size fit one and all. Julie tries to restore Mildred to her normal size: With this spell I shall undo the shrinking that was done to you. With my will and with my might, I free you from this doll-sized plight. (This ended up turning her into a rag doll instead). locating spell- Maud and Enid use this to try to find star and Doll-Mildred; and Mildred and Enid use it to find the wise owl. Hubble bubble, toil and trouble, Take us both to Mildred Hubble! Miss Hardbroom turns Mildred back from a doll: Undo the curse upon this toy, reveal to me your secret ploy. With my will, with my might, return now to your own true height. Julie (supposedly) gives up her magic: Take away this precious gift, the magic which I cast adrift. I freely end my enchanted hours, and relinquish now my witching powers! (used in both The Swamp Troll and Bad Magic). Giving a non-magical person magic powers is forbidden. according to a book a Cackle's: "The spell must be cast willingly by the one who is giving up her magic. If the non-magical person does not give up their magic, hen consequences will ensue, such as..." the next page is missing, but the magic is too much and causes the person to go crazy, and eventually turn to stone. The Owl and the Pussycat Summon the wise owl: Rise and fall, swoop and fly, soar across the moonlit sky. Great wise owl, hear my plea, prove you're there and come to me! Enid’s containment spell: Within this school you shall remain, enchanted owl I now contain.] A locating spell to find the wise owl: Where are you, oh golden owl? In the darkness, on the prowl. Seek him out and find his lair, find him now and take us there! Enid sets the wise owl free: Let him go, set him free, this owl should fly, a joy to see! The Game Keen smell Spell/Potion: Drink this potion, hear my spell, that will increase your sense of smell. Bad Magic Neutralizing spell: Incantation unknown. No magic will work in a place under this spell, until it is lifted. Joy gives magic to Indigo: ‘Bring this loneliness to an end, and make a witch out of my friend.’ Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice attempt to turn Miss Drill’s cat back: Feather of eagle,tear of bat, turn her back into... a cat! Dandelion and fenny snake, no longer shall you be a cake! Lemon sour and apple tasty, be a moggy, not a pastry! The Cackle Run No Spells Starstruck Indigo makes her porridge runny: Oats and milk, a touch of honey, time to make this porridge runny. Indigo tries to finish Enid's test: See that paper all that white, finish the test, now make it right. Indigo levitates a cauldron: Tooth of fox and claw of bear, cauldron stay up in the air. Mildred and Maud remove the spell that makes them invisible to non-magical people: Spell be lifted, now reveal, no-one my protective shield. Enid turns her mother into a child: Here's a spell with a magic rhyme, take this person back in time, Mistress Nightshade is her name, take her back before her fame. Finding Joy Mildred disguises herself as 'Joy': Grown-up witch, a convincing decoy, not a Hecate Hardbroom but a joyful Joy. Mabel's opposite spell, to make people say the reverse of what they mean: A twist of root, a pinch of shell, makes a fine contrary spell. Eat her cake and what you say, will come out round the other way. Anything you try to do, you'll find the opposite is true. Rowan-Webb turns himself into a frog: In pond or lake or swampy bog, from this day on, I will live as a frog. Indigo changes back after being disguised as Miss Cackle: A teenage witch, no longer a ploy, make me Indigo, the real McCoy. The Broomstick Uprising Reanimation Spell- sprinkle the pink reanimation dust on the broom, and say: 'To this broomstick I give life, To cut the effort and the strife. Make life easy, take the lead, Help me in my hour of need.' You can give orders to the broom and tell it what to do. You can’t undo the spell with magic due to the reanimation dust, so you presumably have to wait for it to wear of on it’s own. Clarice makes Tundlewink's kettle boil: Magic forces, all winds blow, kettle boil, water flow. Sybil tries to unlock Star's cage: Cage of steel, bars be broken, I command this lock to open! Tundlewink tries to free herself from the magic rope: Free these bonds Release me now, These ropes so tight will break somehow. Ethel Hallow to the Rescue Mabel levitates a cauldron: Tooth of fox and claw of bear, cauldron, stay up in the air. Puppet Spell: It's a way of controlling another person's actions, as if they were a puppet. The incantation is: "As seeds fall in the forest, as fruits grow on the land, when this wreath a witch doth wear, follow their command." Your wear the headgear and just think about what you want the person to do, and they do it. You can also say things out loud and they will repeat it. Miss Cackle releases Miss Hardbroom from her confinement: Passing back through the mists of time, I now delete your childhood crime. 30 years were long and hard, Confined to turret, wall and yard. Look out at the world below, Hecate. You're free to go. Ethel sends the lightening back at Indigo: Like bee to flower, like moth to flame, lightning go back whence you came! Miss Cackle uses the wishing star to restore the destroyed Academy: Starlight, Star Bright, Star of great and boundless night. My beloved Academy now restore, Make it as it was before! Category:Magic Category:Spells